


day 25: tickling

by Adara_Rose



Series: Seashelly Fictober 2018 [25]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: In which Jefferson is ticklish, and Shelly relishes in the discovery.





	day 25: tickling

The first time Shelly strokes his ribs, Jefferson has to bite his lip to keep from giggling. Which, of course, Shelly notices immediately.

“Are you ticklish, my love?”

“No!” he squeaks in protest, but Shelly just laughs that deep belly laugh that he fell in love with in the first place and starts exploring. 

  
Ribs earn shivering and giggles, lower back a gasp and choked laughter. The back of his knees results in helpless laughter. But the feet are the worst, definitely. The lightest touch of Shelly’s fingers has his body jerk.

“Nooo” he protests, but Shelly ignores him. He keeps touching, stroking, fingers so light they’re barely there. Jefferson tries really, really hard, but eventually, he can’t stand it.

 

He tries to squirm away, giggles falling helplessly from his mouth, as Shelly uses one hand to grip his ankle and tickles the soles of his feet mercilessly. Then he suddenly abandons them and the tickle attack continues over sensitive ribs, making Jefferson shriek with laughter and try desperately to twist away from those wicked fingers.

“Stop!” He cries in between hysterical giggles, “I can’t breathe! Stop!”

 

But of course he doesn’t, not until Jefferson is a heap of giggles and shivers, his stomach aching from laughter, tears running down his cheeks.

Then he is held, and kissed, and stroked like he is precious. 

 

“I love you,” Shelly says affectionately.

It earns him another giggle.


End file.
